Crimson Shadows
=Description= Crimson Shadows The Crimson Shadows were a Mercenary league modeled after ancient Ninja clans. Founded by BlazeIV in Space Project, CS had a business model based on integrity and fair play. CS carried out a number of contracts for its clients. Ranging from simple scouting to Search and Destroy and everything in between. CS was operated by Blaze and his advisors. At the time of its dissolution, CS had 2 wings. CS2, the G2 wing, and CSA, the league's training wing. When Silence is Necessary, and Secrecy is Paramount, Trust your contracts to no one else. Crimson Shadows Academy The Crimson Shadows Academy was built to be the universe's premier training center. If it could be scouted, blown up, or stolen, the teaching staff at the Academy can show you how. The Staff is made up of full fledged, senior CS members who volunteered to help train the next generation of Shadows. The Academy was overseen by the Grandmaster, who monitored all training and had final say in commencement. In addition to overseeing the Academy, the Grandmaster also functioned as an advisor to Blaze. Originally founded by Poshib, the Academy saw 4 different Grandmasters before the leagues final dissolution. =History= Founding CS was founded by BlazeIV and a number of other, like-minded players in the early days of Space Project. They modeled the league after ancient Japanese Ninja clans and set the foundation for what would become one of the greatest leagues in Beta1. Growth CS grew quickly. Eventually requiring a wing league to train new recruits before admittance into the league proper. The Crimson Shadows Academy, as it was called, allowed CS to continue its growth by providing quality recruits for the league. During this time period, the Academy changed Grandmasters twice, finally settling on a relatively new recruit, Markus, to head up the Academy. New Dawn In July, with Space Project ending and Imperion beginning, the members of the Crimson Shadows looked forward to the new round. Little did they know, new restrictions and new forces would soon tear the league apart. Beginning of the End New restrictions put in place in Imperion began to make league operations difficult. To spread out to be effective and with recruitment slowed, income began to drop considerably. New faces on the forum and widespread Farming of underdeveloped players drove Blaze to leave the game. Entrusting his league to his advisors, Blaze left for other games. Slow Descent The new management quickly tried to reconcile and restructure the league so that it could survive the new restrictions put in place. An expansion into G2 was attempted in order to extend operational range and, hopefully, increase revenue. G2 being dominated by a number of large, peaceful leagues made this venture difficult. Not long after, one of the remaining advisors, Azel, followed Blaze and left the game. The remaining advisor, Markus, was left with all the duties of the league. In order to spread the responsibility and power, he stepped down as Grandmaster and promoted a new member to the position. In addition, he promoted a few of the league's officers to assist him as advisors. The new leadership of CS, in addition to Markus, became BurningFlame, the new Grandmaster; Exthalian and Vlaeder, the co-heads of the G2 wing. End of the End In mid December, bored and fed up with the game, Markus facilitated a merger between CS and XENTS, then run by Draco. The merger took 2 weeks and, when finished, Markus left the game. Following in the footsteps of Azel and Blaze before him. For more information on the short lived CS/XENTS merger league, see WKFL.